


Sparkling's snow day

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [58]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Still out for Baby Bumblebee's snow day reward, Jazz and Prowl get into a snowball fight....





	1. Careful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still out for Baby Bumblebee's snow day reward, Jazz and Prowl get into a snowball fight....


	2. Jazz plays along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz gives Baby Bumblebee a little snowball, and lets him throw it at him...


	3. Good sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee hits his mark! Jazz is a good sport about it all!


	4. Cold baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee is starting to get cold....


	5. Hot cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet has the perfect remedy for a day of playing in the snow!


	6. Warm and sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warming up makes an already tired Sparkling sleepy...Time for everybot to go home!


End file.
